


Exclusively

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Solas Smut, Solas Smut Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiva Lavellan and Solas share a long night together in the camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusively

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Solas Smut Saturday. Writing smut is weird...

She missed him. He chuckled, letting Fiva to sneak into his tent. He slept alone usually. No one besides Cole wanted to sleep next to him, but Cole wasn’t with them on this mission. It was Blackwall and Sera. Sera liked to move about in her sleep, sometimes kicking the Inquisitor in the back. She didn’t mean any harm, and tonight she was rather calm. She held on to her pillow between her thighs, looking like a child.

Fiva settled near him, nuzzling his cheek, tossing her leg over his thighs. He didn’t hesitate. His hand went to her ass, squeezing. She whimpered against his neck, knowing they had to stay quiet. The others wouldn’t put it past them if they heard. With his free hand, he lifted her face so they could kiss. Fiva kept her mouth open, her tongue waiting to meet his.

His tongue slid between her lips. His mouth was hot against hers. She pulled away, right when their tongues met. A tease. She stroked his face, maneuvering herself so she was on top of him. _ **“You’re so handsome, Solas.”**_  She whispered. He laughed, shaking his head.  _“What do you wish to do tonight, vhenan?”_

A giggle escaped her lips. He knew, but asked anyway. _“We will need to be quiet, emma lath.”_  Fiva sat up, grinding her hips against his. His lips parted, a small gasp escaping them. Surprisingly, she learned that staying quiet for him was a struggle. But to save face and ensure that they could continue with special moments…

Fiva kissed his jaw, grabbing his shirt. The coarse fabric scratched her hands, but she didn’t care. It’d be removed soon. His hands on her hips tightened their grip, the member between his thighs hardening. She nibbled the exposed flesh on his neck, wanting to leave marks. His hands began to massage her bottom, a pressure building. He wanted to take charge.

She sat up once she reached his shirt.  **“Off.”**  She demanded in a husk whisper. A stupid little smirk came to his lips as he removed the tunic.  _“You too.”_  He remarked, hands going to her many buttons. The Inquisitor began to whine, wanting to wait, but helped him unbutton her shirt. She shrugged the top off, tossing it by his tunic. Her nipples perked feeling the chill and excitement in the air. His hand went up to her hair and pulled her down to him in hot kiss. She mewled against his mouth, as they switched positions.

The Inquisitor watched with ravening eyes as the elf trailed his lips down the middle of her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, waiting for those dewy lips to reach her sensitive mounds. His mouth sucked on the goose bumped skin, choosing to leave his marks in only parts he would see.

She panted, wrapping her arms around his head. He usually chose to leave hickeys when they were in Skyhold, not where others would be able to hear. He lifted his head to loosen her arms before his mouth caught her nipple. She raised her legs, writhing beneath him. His mouth was hot and humid around her sensitive bud. She closed her eyes tossing her head back. She wanted him to go faster.

His hand traveled between her thighs. His fingers massaged the sensitive area that rested between. Her mouth parted, legs squeezing together tight. With his other hand, he put a finger to her lips. The snoring that erupted from Blackwall’s tent reminded them that they must be quiet. He lifted up, his lips grazing hers. His hand slipped underneath the waistband, finding her warmth. She moaned quietly against his mouth. He chuckled, developing the kiss to keep her quiet.

His fingers started a pattern, sliding up and down against her lips as his thumb gently pressed against the delicate button of his lover. Fiva’s hands went to his arm, holding it tight. If they were in Skyhold, she would groan his name, begging for him. But now, her eyes locked on to his. Her breathing ragged, a whimper lying underneath. A smirk played on his lips as a finger entered between the velvety folds. She arched her back, holding back the cries of pleasure. A blush reddened her face as her eyes shut. A moan escaped her lips, not loud but loud enough.

Solas pulled his finger out.  _“Vhenan.”_  His voice was harsh and quiet. She covered her mouth and they stopped, wondering if it was loud enough for anyone to notice. After a moment, he resumed the rhythm, first grazing his fingers against the swollen bundle of nerves. Her legs twitched around his arm. Fiva watched with heated eyes, playing with her breasts. He began to pound harder, using the palm of his hand to rest against her clit. She bit her lip, keeping a moan from escaping. In his own pants, he stirred, wanting her. Her hand crept down, her fingers skimming on the surface of his bottoms. He shuddered, his eyes half hooded observed her. The Inquisitor sat up, resting on her elbows. He leaned down to kiss her, bringing his hand up from between her thighs.

He pulled his pants down revealing his member. It was greeted with a smile as he got on his knees and she in front of him. She stood removing her own. He watched in awe. _“Emma lath…”_  He softly remarked, his heart quickening. She came down, wrapping her arms around her neck. He grinned before his chapped lips met with hers. She moved her hips closer, feeling him against her stomach, ready. Their lips pulled away and she turned getting on her knees. He watched her backside, his eyes focusing on her short white hair and then danced to her entrance.

The elf grabbed her rear bringing her closer. His fingers pressed down against her tan skin, spreading the cheeks and revealing her rousing love. Her knees would hurt in the morning she was sure, but didn’t care. She wanted him, bad. He rubbed his member against her damp pussy. Her fingers clenched into a fist as she felt him. He continued the rhythm as she squirmed against his tight grip. Finally, he aligned himself to her teased sex.

Her mouth opened wide, feeling every inch of him inside. She leaned down against the pillows, as he began his pace. She took deep breaths, smelling the familiar scent of forest and sweat and something else? His soft groan brought her back to reality. She wished they were facing one another. Fiva liked watching as his ears turned pink and freckles becoming more visible due to heat on his face. Once she made it her mission to kiss every single one, until he told her to stop. He was trying to sleep, to connect to the Fade.

She used the pillow to muffle her moans, feeling his hands dance to her sides for more leverage. The elf ground his hips to burrow his length deeper inside her tight hole. She mewled his name, not caring that the others might hear her. He gasped, his speed picking up. Her head lied to the side, panting. 

Her skin became sticky and hot in the cool air of the Exalted Plains. Her breasts bounced above the ground, matching her lover’s pace. The apostate’s chest sprinkled with sweat acquired a soft rose hue as he grasped her hips, holding himself deep inside. She bit her lip, holding in a cry as her muscles began to tighten around his penetrating member. His thrusts became sharper, harder. She closed her eyes, turning head back to the pillow. Solas’ grip on her waist tightened as he felt the end coming. She whimpered against the pillow, arching her hips to him. He clenched his jaw, slamming hard into her snug core as the vivid burst of pleasure captured the both of them.

After a moment, he slowly thrusted in and out before leaving. He exhaled, lying on his back, cursing in elfish.  _ **“What’s that mean?”**_  She asked, as feeling the after effects within subside. He kissed her lips, his hand getting lost in her hair.  _“Don’t worry about it.”_  He cooed, grabbing his pants. The Inquisitor rolled to her side, away from him.  _ **“Fine. Good night.”**_  He wrapped his arms around her sides before kissing her cheek. 

 _“I love you.”_  

She smiled.  _ **“I love you too.”**_

* * *

They woke up to the normal sounds of the camp with some stifled giggled from the soldiers and agents. Fiva put on her shirt, hesitating in buttoning it. He grabbed his tunic, putting it over his head with a swift fluid move. She stared in admiration. He turned seeing the dazed eyes. 

 _“My love?”_  Solas asked, touching her cheek. She looked away, feeling a blush coming to her face. He leaned forward, pecking her cheek.  _“Did you sleep well?”_  She nodded, lolling her head to the other side to kiss him sleepily. He returned the gentle kiss, buttoning her shirt. A disappointed frown came to her lips when he stood.  _“It’s another day, Inquisitor, is it not?”_  Fiva narrowed her eyes at him.  _ **“Yeah, I guess so.”**_  She grabbed her pants.

When the couple left their tent, his hand tangled with hers. With the other hand, he tucked a stray hair behind her pointed ears.  _“There.”_  He resisted in kissing her in front of their colleagues. A snort erupted their moment as Sera watched them.

 _“Took her right up the Dales, eh Solas?”_  She winked. Blackwall coughed on the nug bacon.  _“Sera!”_ Solas snapped, before turning to Fiva.  _“I’ll think I’ll have my breakfast in the tent. Inquisitor.”_  He let go of her hand getting some hot water in his one mug and disappearing. 

Fiva turned to the Red Jenny crossing her arms.  _ **“That wasn’t really cool.”**_   _“So isn’t being woken up in the middle of the night to ‘Solas oh Solas!’”_  Blackwall stood, excusing himself,  _“I’ll go check on the supplies.”_

Sera watched with amused eyes.  _“But I mean… At least he makes you happy. Even if he’s a weirdo.”_ She finished gobbling down her breakfast while Fiva sulked staring at her lover’s tent.


End file.
